taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
You Belong With Me
"You Belong with Me" (en español: "Deberías Estar Conmigo") es el tercer sencillo y la sexta canción del segundo álbum de estudio de Taylor Swift, Fearless. La canción fue co-escrita por Swift y Liz Rose y producida por Nathan Chapman con la ayuda de Swift. Fue lanzado el 18 de abril de 2009 por Big Machine Records. Swift se inspiró para escribir "You Belong with Me" después de escuchar a un amigo suyo discutiendo con su novia a través de una llamada telefónica; ella continuó desarrollando una línea de historia después. La canción contiene muchos elementos de la música pop y sus letras tienen a Swift deseando un interés amoroso fuera de su alcance. La canción ganó la canción favorita en los premios Kids' Choice Awards 2010, y recibió nominaciones en los premios Grammy 2010 a la Canción del año, Récord del año y Mejor interpretación femenina pop. "You Belong with Me" también tuvo éxito comercial; se convirtió en un top ten hit en Australia, Canadá, Nueva Zelanda y los Estados Unidos. En los Estados Unidos, la canción se convirtió en el sencillo highest-pek de Swift en el Billboard Hot 100 en ese momento y se convirtió en el tercer sencillo más vendido de Swift. Logró ganar la mayor audiencia de radio de crossover desde que "Breathe" de Faith Hill lo hizo en 2000. El sencillo fue certificado 7× Platinum por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA). La canción es uno de los sencillos más vendidos en todo el mundo, con ventas mundiales de más de 7 millones de unidades (según la IFPI). El video musical que acompaña a la canción fue dirigido por Roman White. El video muestra a Swift interpretando a dos personajes, una nerd (la protagonista y narradora) y una chica popular (la antagonista y la novia), mientras que el actor estadounidense Lucas Till interpretó al protagonista masculino. La trama del video se centra en el protagonista que ama secretamente al protagonista masculino, aunque tiene una novia. El video ganó el MTV Video Music Award por Mejor Video Femenino en los MTV Video Music Awards 2009, pero durante el discurso de aceptación de Swift, el rapero Kanye West la interrumpió, protestando en apoyo de Beyoncé. El incidente causó una reacción en los medios, y muchos acudieron en defensa de Swift. La canción se realizó en vivo en numerosos lugares, incluido el Fearless Tour 2009-10, donde fue el número de apertura. Varios artistas hicieron covers de la canción, incluyendo Butch Walker y Selena Gomez & the Scene, y parodiado por "Weird Al" Yankovic. Antecedentes Swift se inspiró para escribir "You Belong with Me" después de que escuchó a un amigo suyo hablar con su novia por teléfono. Se puso a la defensiva cuando su novia le gritó y él le dijo: "No, bebé... Tuve que interrumpir el teléfono muy rápido... Traté de devolverte la llamada... Por supuesto que te quiero". Más que nada, bebé, lo siento mucho". Fuera de la simpatía que sentía por él en la situación, Swift desarrolló un concepto para una canción. En una sesión de escritura con la co-escritora Liz Rose, Swift explicó la situación junto con su idea y concibió la línea de apertura de la canción: "Estás hablando por teléfono con tu novia / ella está molesta / se está yendo por algo que dijiste" (You’re on the phone with your girlfriend / she’s upset / she's going off about something that you said.). Juntas, desarrollaron una historia que describía que Swift estaba enamorado de un amigo y que ella tenía el deseo de que él rompiera con su actual novia por ella. Swift describió el concepto de la canción como "básicamente acerca de querer a alguien que está con esta chica que no lo aprecia en absoluto. Básicamente, como 'chica de al lado'. Te gusta este tipo al que has conocido durante toda tu vida, y lo conoces mejor que ella, pero de alguna manera la chica popular se queda con el chico todas las veces". Swift recordó: "Fue muy divertido para nosotros escribir la línea: 'Ella usa faldas cortas, yo uso camisetas' (She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts)". "You Belong with Me" se lanzó por primera vez como sencillo promocional de Fearless el 4 de noviembre de 2008, como parte de la cuenta regresiva de Fearless, una campaña exclusiva de la tienda iTunes Store; La canción fue lanzada como el tercer sencillo del álbum el 18 de abril de 2009. Recepció crítica Sean Dooley de About.com etiquetó "You Belong with Me" como una de las "mejores canciones en Fearless", mientras que Johnny Davis de The Observer creía que algunas partes de la canción "pueden aguzar los oídos británicos", aunque sintió que era mejor que los sencillos de la cantante pop Hilary Duff. A Lucy Davies de la BBC no le impresionó que el tema de la canción fuera similar al de otras canciones en Fearless o en su álbum de debut homónimo, Taylor Swift. Ella opinó que la paleta lírica de "You Belong with Me" tiene pocos colores ... y es repetitiva ". Jonathan Keefe de Slant Magazine dijo: "'You Belong with Me' no es su mejor canción escrita, pero es difícil criticar su construcción". Jody Rosen de Rolling Stone comentó: "No es difícil para ser conquistado por la falta de culpabilidad ". Una reseña del Editor del Times de The St. Petersburg Times también lo describió como un sonido similar a otros éxitos: "Ella anhela a un niño que no la ama o quiere abandonar esta pequeña ciudad". Josh Love de The Village Voice pensó que "la sabiduría y la inclusión preternaturales" brillaban en las letras y el tema de "You Belong with Me"; Love también mencionó que era una de las "grandes canciones de Fearless". La misma revista clasificó más tarde la canción en el número 10 en su encuesta anual de críticos de Pazz & Jop. Leah Greenblatt, de Entertainment Weekly, dijo que las voces de Swift encajan con la melodía y la instrumentación de la canción, que, según ella, es "elegante" y "amigable con la radio". Rob Sheffield de la revista Blender recomendó a los lectores descargar "You Belong with Me", y Jeniffer Webb, también de About.com, predijo que la canción llegaría a diferentes grupos de edad. Webb dijo: "Continúa la tradición de la artista de tener algo para todos, por lo que no es de extrañar que tenga una base tan grande de fanáticos". Premios y nominaciones En la 52ª edición de los premios Grammy, "You Belong with Me" recibió nominaciones para tres premios. La canción recibió una nominación para el Premio Grammy a la Canción del Año, pero perdió por "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" de Beyoncé (2008), el Premio Grammy por Grabación del Año pero perdió por "Use Somebody" de Kings of Leon (2008), y por el Grammy Award a la Mejor Interpretación Vocal Pop Femenina, pero perdió ante "Halo" (2009) de Beyoncé. "You Belong with Me" ganó una canción favorita en los Kids' Choice Awards 2010 y fue nominada a la Canción del Año en la 45th Academy of Country Music Awards, pero perdió ante "Need You Now" de Lady Antebellum (2009). Aunque "You Belong with Me" no recibió un premio por ninguna de las nominaciones que recibió en la 52a edición de los Premios Grammy, Swift ganó el álbum del año para Fearless, del cual la canción era parte. Elogios Rendimiento comercial América del norte Tras su lanzamiento como sencillo promocional, en la semana que finalizó el 22 de noviembre de 2008, "You Belong with Me" debutó en el número 12 del Billboard Hot 100 debido a las ventas de 172,000 descargas digitales, empatándola con los Jonas Brothers con la mayoría de sencillos que debutaron en el top 20 en 2008, un disco que luego ella batió; la canción cayó del Billboard Hot 100 en la semana siguiente. Luego de su lanzamiento como sencillo, la canción volvió a ingresar al Billboard Hot 100 en el número 87 en la semana que finaliza el 16 de mayo de 2009. "You Belong with Me" se movió al número tres en el Billboard Hot 100 en la semana que terminó el 15 de agosto de 2009, por lo que hizo el segundo esfuerzo más alto de Swift, superando su segundo esfuerzo más exitoso "Love Story", que alcanzó su punto máximo. en el número cuatro en enero de 2009. Dirigida por un programa de radio no country, la canción estableció la mayor audiencia de radio crossover desde "Breathe" (2000) de Faith Hill. La semana siguiente, alcanzó el puesto número dos en el Billboard Hot 100, quedando bloqueado en el primer lugar por "I Gotta Feeling" de The Black Eyed Peas. Pasó 16 semanas en el top 10 del Billboard Hot 100, y 50 semanas en el listado en total. La canción es una de las 13 canciones de Fearless incluidas en el top 40 de Billboard Hot 100, rompiendo el récord de más entradas en el top 40 por un solo álbum. El sencillo fue certificado cuádruple platino por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de América por envíos que superan los 4 millones de copias. A partir de noviembre de 2017, "You Belong with Me" ha vendido 4.8 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. "You Belong With Me" se convirtió en la primera canción de Swift en llegar a la cima del Billboard Radio Songs con 117 millones de impresiones de todos los formatos. También se convirtió en el primer sencillo crossover de country en gobernar Radio Songs desde que Billboard comenzó a incorporar datos monitoreados por Nielsen BDS en 1990. Permaneció en el número uno durante dos semanas consecutivas. En el Billboard Hot Country Songs, el sencillo debutó en el número 32. En la semana que finalizó el 13 de junio de 2009, saltó del número 13 al 10 en el listado, anotando el octavo golpe consecutivo entre los 10 mejores de Swift. "You Belong With Me" se convirtió en la cuarta canción número uno de Swift en el Billboard Hot Country Songs después de que llegó a la cumbre en la semana que finalizaba el 22 de agosto de 2009. Permaneció en la cima durante dos semanas y luego cayó en el número seis. El sencillo incluido en Billboard Hot Country Songs por un total de 20 semanas. En Billboard Pop Songs, debutó en el número 40. Saltó en el número 26 de la semana siguiente y en su quinta semana, el fin de semana que finalizó el 25 de julio de 2009, entró en el top 10 en el número 10. Alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dos de la semana que finalizó el 5 de septiembre de 2009 y se mantuvo desde el primer lugar por "I Gotta Feeling" de Black Eyed Peas durante cinco semanas. También alcanza el primer puesto en Adult Contemporary durante 14 semanas, mientras que alcanza el número dos en Billboard Adult Pop Songs. En Canadá, "You Belong with Me" ingresó en el número 84. Saltó en el top 10 en el número nueve y alcanzó el número tres durante tres semanas no consecutivas. Estuvo en Canadá durante 45 semanas. También alcanzó el número uno en Canadian Country Radio después de solo 11 semanas en la radio. También fue certificado doble platino por Music Canada para ventas de 160,000 descargas digitales. Europa y Oceanía "You Belong with Me" debutó en el número 99 en la semana que terminó el 18 de julio de 2009, en el Reino Unido. Alcanzó su punto máximo en el Reino Unido en el número 30 en la semana que terminó el 26 de septiembre de 2009. En Irlanda, alcanzó su punto máximo en el número 12 y pasó un total de seis semanas en la tabla. En Europa continental, "You Belong with Me" alcanzó el puesto número 61 en el Eurochart Hot 100 Singles Chart, número 11 en Bélgica (Flandes), y número 32 en Dinamarca. "You Belong with Me" experimentó resultados comerciales similares en el resto de Europa; se convirtió en el top 40 de éxitos en Bélgica (Valonia) y en el top 50 de Suecia. "You Belong with Me" fue un éxito en Australia y Nueva Zelanda. En la semana que terminó el 24 de mayo de 2009, la canción ingresó en Australia en el número 50. En la semana que terminó el 5 de julio de 2009, la canción alcanzó su punto máximo en el número cinco, una posición que mantuvo durante tres semanas no consecutivas. "You Belong with Me" se colocó en el número 88 en la Lista de Individuales de Austria de final de la década. Fue certificada como doble platino por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de Australia para envíos que superan las 140,000 copias. En la semana que terminó el 25 de mayo de 2009, "You Belong with Me" debutó en el número 28 en Nueva Zelanda y, después de dos semanas de posiciones ascendentes, alcanzó el número cinco. El sencillo fue certificado platino por la Recording Industry Association de Nueva Zelanda para envíos que superan las 15,000 copias. Video musical El video musical que acompaña a "You Belong with Me" fue dirigido por Roman White. En el video, Swift retrata tanto a la protagonista como a la antagonista, que ella describió respectivamente como "la empollona, que está suspirando por este tipo que no puede tener" y "la chica popular". Swift describió a la chica popular como "persona horrible y aterradora e intimidante y perfecta". Su interés amoroso es retratado por el actor estadounidense Lucas Till; Swift conoció a Till mientras actuaba en la película de Hannah Montana: The Movie en abril de 2008. Más tarde, le pidió que actuara en el video, ya que estaba intrigada por su "mirada genial", encarnando a un "chico de ensueño". En lo que respecta a su actuación en el video, Swift dijo: "Él es absolutamente perfecto para la parte y también es realmente divertido estar cerca de él". Según ella, la trama del video es "encantadora"; ella también dijo que, "todo el video, simplemente estoy sentada allí, deseando poder estar en su posición". En lo que respecta a la conclusión del video, White explicó que Swift "se convierte en lo que realmente es", mientras que Swift pensó que era un final feliz. Swift comentó: "Una de mis cosas favoritas sobre este video es que no había una escena de actuación estándar. Este video fue prácticamente todo un argumento y lo estoy narrando en el momento, básicamente narrando mientras todo esto sucede a mi alrededor." El video fue filmado en dos días en Gallatin y Hendersonville, Tennessee. En el primer día de filmación, Swift usó un doble cuerpo para que Swift, como protagonista y antagonista, apareciera en una sola toma. En una escena en la que ella parecía bailar, White reemplazó la rutina de Swift con una que no tenía ritmo; ella recordó: "Fue algo de lo más divertido que había tenido en mucho tiempo, simplemente me volví loca e hice los movimientos más tontos". El segundo día, filmaron una escena de graduación y, por último, el partido de futbol americano, ambos filmados en la escuela secundaria Pope John Paul II. La escuela proporcionó a muchos estudiantes como extras, incluidos jugadores de fútbol, miembros de la banda, porristas y estudiantes. La escena final de la fiesta de graduación usó las decoraciones de la escuela para su fiesta de graduación real la noche siguiente. Al filmar para un touchdown, Till no pudo atrapar la pelota, lo que aumentó la duración del lanzamiento. "Pusiste un montón de buenos y sólidos esfuerzos y se ve bien", dijo Swift sobre la filmación. Presentaciones en vivo La primera actuación televisiva de Swift de "You Belong with Me" fue en un concierto gratuito al aire libre el 29 de mayo de 2009, emitido por The Today Show. Después de la promoción de la canción, la realizó en The Tonight Show con Jay Leno, Studio 330 Sessions, en el CMA Music Festival de 2009, en los CMT Music Awards de 2009 y en el V Festival de 2009, en el verano de 2009. Swift actuó "You Belong with Me" en los MTV Video Music Awards 2009, el 13 de septiembre de 2009, el mismo día en que Kanye West interrumpió su discurso de aceptación. Comenzó la actuación en una estación de metro, vestida con una gabardina marrón y un gorro negro, y la continuó en un metro, quitándose la gabardina y revelando un vestido de cóctel rojo. Una vez que el metro atracó en una parada, Swift completó la actuación en un taxi amarillo. Swift más tarde realizó la canción en The View y Saturday Night Live. En el otoño de 2009 y el invierno de 2009 a 2010, Swift comenzó la promoción de "You Belong with Me" fuera de los Estados Unidos; interpretó la canción en el canal del Reino Unido GMTV, en el concierto benéfico australiano Sydney Sound Relief y en el programa de entrevistas japonés The Sukkiri Morning Show. Swift realizó una mezcla, que incluía "You Belong with Me" en la 52ª edición de los premios Grammy. Con una blusa blanca casual y unos vaqueros pitillo negros, Swift interpretó "Today Was A Fairytale" y luego anunció: "Es un cuento y un honor compartir el escenario con Stevie Nicks". A continuación, ambos realizaron una versión de "Rhiannon" de Fleetwood Mac (1976). Swift luego agarró su guitarra acústica para la tercera y última parte de su medley, saltando a una versión de "You Belong with Me". Nicks retrocedió, tocando su pandereta y asintiendo, cada vez que se acercaba al micrófono para cantar con Swift. Eric Ditzian, de MTV News, se sintió decepcionado por las armonías de Swift y Nicks, pero dijo que las dos "fueron hechas para una pareja convincente". La actuación siguió a una gran reacción en relación con el canto fuera de tono de Swift, que hizo que Scott Borchetta, CEO de Big Machine Records, emitiera una declaración en la que defendía la actuación. "You Belong with Me" se realizó como el número de apertura en todas las fechas de 2009 y 2010 de la primera gira de Swift, Fearless Tour. Antes de que Swift o los bailarines entraran en el escenario, un video se reproducía en las pantallas superiores; mostrando a varias celebridades, entre ellas Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Faith Hill, Lucas Till y Swift, compartiendo sus definiciones de la palabra "intrépido". Tras la finalización del video, la banda y los bailarines de respaldo aparecieron vestidos con uniformes de porristas amarillos. Swift, vestida con un uniforme de banda blanca, emerge desde el fondo del escenario y comienza a cantar. Vagabundos rápidos por el escenario cantando y bailarines de respaldo realizan rutinas de porristas mientras se muestran proyecciones de porristas en el escenario. A mitad de la presentación, los bailarines de respaldo quitaron el uniforme de la banda de Swift para revelar un brillante vestido de cóctel; A continuación, se le entrega una guitarra acústica con diamantes y termina la actuación. Craig Rosen de The Hollywood Reporter creyó en la actuación de Swift en "You Belong with Me", junto con la actuación de "Should've Said No", en el concierto del 22 de mayo de 2009 en Los Ángeles en el Staples Center, hicieron que la presentación fuera un éxito. La canción también se interpretó en el Speak Now World Tour y The Red Tour, pero no se incluyó en la lista regular del The 1989 World Tour, por lo que es la lista de canciones del tour para hacerlo. Sin embargo, en varios lugares, ella realizó la canción, acústicamente, en lugar de "You Are in Love". En 2018, "You Belong With Me" regresó a la lista regular durante el Reputation Stadium Tour como parte de una combinación con "Style" y "Love Story". Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de Fearless Categoría:Sencillos de Fearless